Shalnark
|kana = シャルナーク |rōmaji = Sharunāku |name = Shalnark |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Yasuhiro Takato (1999) Noriko Hidaka (2011) |english voice = Jordan Schartner (1999) |gender = Male |age = 17 18 (as of Chimera Ant arc) |hair = Blonde (Manga, 2011) Light Brown (1999) |eyes = Green |occupation = Phantom Troupe member #6 Hunter |type = Manipulation |abilities = Black Voice Autopilot |Abilities = Black Voice Autopilot}} Shalnark '(シャルナーク, ''Sharunāku) is a member of the Phantom Troupe. He is also a licensed Hunter, and his physical strength ranks tenth in the group. Appearance Shalnark has platinum blonde hair, bright green eyes, and wears a lavender outfit. In Nippon Animation's adaptation, Shalnark is given brown hair and his outfit is colored differently, being a dark red. Personality Shalnark at first appears to be a normal person, but is really a member of the Phantom Troupe. He is highly intelligent and thinks quickly on his feet. He is fond of electronics, and considers those he controls with his phone to be toys. He expresses a dislike for his autopilot mode not just because of the resulting pain, but because he never remembers his actions in that mode, meaning that he misses out on watching his opponents die. In the 1999 adaption, he, out of all of the Phantom Troupe, seems to be well-adjusted. In the manga, however, he is almost never shown not smiling, notable exceptions being pouting when one of his "toys" (controlled victims) gets "broken" (killed), scowling when people handle electronics carelessly, and looking highly unsettled when walking in on Feitan reading a book by Trevor Brown next to a bloody corpse. He does not seem to become close to anyone, exceptions being Uvogin, Chrollo and Pakunoda. When using victims with his phone, he refers to them as machines, and also says himself that he can easily, along with Nobunaga, be replaced in the Troupe. He appears to be one of the only ones to smile when killing, along with Hisoka. Background Not much is known about Shalnark's past. As the youngest original member of the Troupe, it is suspected that he was not aware of the Phantom Troupe plans until later than the others. He seems to have originated from Meteor City, like many of the other members of the Troupe. It seems that at one point in his life he took the Hunter Exam before and became a licensed Hunter. Plot Yorknew City arc Shalnark first appeared during their mission in Yorknew City. As he was one of the first to the meeting place of the Phantom Troupe, it is suspected that he and Phinks were the ones to travel with Chrollo, as the leader never travels alone. As he and the other members leaves the auction's place, they are ambushed by the mafia. Uvogin fights on his own, and Shalnark brings out cards, (which, in both animes, he does not seem to be good at), and leaves Uvogin to kill the rest as the other member watch and play. He is the one to tell Uvogin about the leeches inside of him, and that he should urinate often while drinking lots of beer. But as soon as Uvogin is captured by the Chain Guy, the members track down the Guards of Neon Nostrade, who had Uvogin. Shalnark drove the car, stolen from the Mafia, but was told by Machi to stand and watch when the Shadow Beasts arrived to kill them. He along with the other disguised themselves as Mafia heads, gaining access to Uvogin and freeing him. Shalnark accompanied and provided Uvogin the information about the Nostrade Family and bodyguards as the chain-user might be one of them. As Chrollo gives orders to go berserk in the city, Shalnark kills several Mafia guards bare handed and sticks some of his antennas on others. When one of his victims is killed in battle, he appears to be pouting about having to find another machine, showing his feelings towards those who aren't part of the Troupe. Kortopi creates fakes corpses, one of them for Shalnark, into making the Mafia believe he was killed. Soon after, Chrollo tells everyone their fortune, including Shalnarks which indicate he will die weeks after Shizuku, when "The Death-Bringer" shall call him one in three times he answers his phone. The leader gives him orders to stay in their hideout while others go chase the Chain Guy. He arrives soon after Chrollo gets kidnapped, and goes with the rest of the team to decide what to do. When the troupe is fighting over what to do, Franklin asks Shalnark what the worst case scenario is, showing the Troupe's trust in his judgment. When Pakunoda shoots the memories into the original members, she chooses Shalnark as one of them. After Pakunoda's death and realizing what the Chain Guy did, he deduced Chrollo's prophecy from Neon and formed of a conclusion that their leader might be in Greed Island. Greed Island arc After Feitan and Phinks departure to Greed Island, he asks Kortopi and Shizuku's help for a special mission. The three left soon into the game and starts studying the game's system. As he soon saw that Shizuku's Blinky couldn't inhalate special items in the game neither Kortopi cannot copy them either, he realized that they were made from Nen. On the other side, both abilities would work just fine in common inanimate items. Knowing this, he tells the rest of the Phantom Troupe that Greed Island is in fact a real place somewhere in the world, a secret that few know, and they should go find their leader and a an exorcist. They all part to find the place but soon as they arrive illegally to Greed island, Razor quickly uses the "Eliminate" spell card and sends them away from the island. Chimera Ant arc After a stray Chimera Ant named Zazan takes over a palace in Meteor City, Shalnark appears with some other members of the Phantom Troupe in order to eradicate the threat to their hometown. They go separate ways and soon he finds himself fighting Boki. At first he was fighting a giant Chimera Ant like Beetle which proves to be a difficult opponent since thanks to his hardened skin, he couldn't put one of his antennas in his body. He deduces a way to do it and sticks one right into his articulation's right arm. Confident in his win and control, he let his guard down but is caught by the beetle and couldn't move but his fingers and left leg. Shalnark realizes that this ant was already being controlled and Boki appears and tries to subvert Shalnark to their side. He explains, grinning all the while, that he likes Chrollo and working for him, and he that he doesn't much like the ants, and he would rather die than work for someone he doesn't like. He puts one of his antennas into his leg entering Autopilot, and in a second, quickly frees himself and destroys the two chimera ants without problems. He starts suffering the pain from entering that mode and says he doesn't like to do it since he don't realize anything he did and neither enjoy it but also ends up with muscular pain. He later arrives at Feitan's fight against Zazan and amuses himself talking to the other members present at the battle. After the battle, he recieves a call from Nobunaga, asking for help with what is supected to be more chimera ants, and is chased by Phinks for teasing his impatience on Chrollo's return, along with Feitan, despite their injuries. Combat Shalnark ranks tenth in physical power among the Troupe, and is well capable enough to defend himself in hand to hand combat. He is also smart enough to hack into computers and provide information to the Troupe. He also appears to be a strong fighter, as he has obtained a Hunter license, being the only Hunter in the Troupe. '''Enhanced strength: Although not yet indicatively shown, Shalnark has superhuman-like strength, as hinted by his ranking in arm-wrestling. When on Autopilot, this feat increases exponentially. Enhanced agility: During his fight against Pell, Shalnark showcased amazing movements, dodging effectively many attacks of the creature. Enhanced speed: Shalnark is quite fast, as he was able to avoid most of Pell's attacks and to stick his antenna within a very short gap of time. When on autopilot, this feat increases exponentially. Genius level intellect: Shalnark is perhaps the smartest member of the Troupe, and the most knowledgeable, though he lacks the control over his emotions that Chrollo and Franklin own. He can calculate accurate odds in the midst of a fight and in mere seconds and his predictions are usually exact. He is adept at finding an enemy's weak spots and exploit them. Furthermore, he is a valuable source of information to the Troupe, being a licensed Hunter. Shalnark is extremely proficient in informatics, as he managed to uncover Greed Island's secret. Nen Shalnark is a Manipulator and generally requires certain conditions to be met before he is able to control the targeted person, though after it he has compete dominion over his victim. By placing an antenna on himself, Shalnark can give himself instructions and can, through this, greatly enhance his physical attributes. Trivia *In the second character popularity poll for Hunter x Hunter, Shalnark took 17th place with 84 votes. *In the third character popularity poll for Hunter x Hunter, Shalnark took 15th place with 187 votes. *Shalnark was stated to be the number 6 member of the Phantom Troupe in episode 54 of the 2011 anime series. In manga, it was only said that his and Pakunoda's numbers are #6 and #9, but which number was specifically his was unknown. Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters